


Angel Tourist

by Zetal (Rodinia)



Series: Fandom Writing Challenge [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cas Plays Dressup, Claire As Wingwoman, Dean Regrets His Decisions, I'm Easily Amused, M/M, Vacation, Wingwoman To An Angel, confession time, hee, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 13:53:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11533596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rodinia/pseuds/Zetal
Summary: Dean declares it Winchester Beach Vacation Time.  Cas included, of course.  He then starts to regret some of his life choices.





	Angel Tourist

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Fandom Writing Challenge  
> Prompt: Shorts

Vacations were unusual. Sam and Dean almost never took them. However, after stopping Lucifer again, Dean decided that they were taking one. They were going to get in the Impala, drive until they hit the ocean, and then sit on their asses for at least a week. “Babes in bikinis, swimming, sunshine, don’t tell me you didn’t do this at least once at Stanford, Sammy.”

“Not for a week. A couple days between the end of summer quarter and start of fall quarter, yes. I spent nearly all my time at Stanford either working, studying, with Jess, or asleep. Even time I spent with my other friends was usually either studying or, like, going to sports games because students get in free. I’m not you.”

“Obviously.” Dean made a face at Sam. “We taking anyone with us?”

“Cas, if he wants to come and you’re not gonna throw a fit. Is there someone you wanna bring?”

“Nope, just Cas. I’m not gonna throw a fit over Cas, Cas is one of us. Call him, see if he wants to come.”

Cas wanted to come. Cas was very interested in coming. “I like the beach. It’s tranquil. I’ll be at the Bunker soon.”

 

Dean was laughing his ass off when Sam got out to the Impala with his bag. Sam rolled his eyes. “What’s so funny?”

“Cas called Claire to find out what to wear to the beach. Once she got done telling him the obvious – he’d want a swimsuit if he planned to go in the water – she gave him some actual helpful advice. Complete with pictures of things to look for at the store. She just sent me a picture of Cas wearing one of his new outfits.” Dean handed Sam his phone. “Check it out.”

Sam took the phone and immediately smiled. Cas had on khaki shorts and a Hawaiian shirt, along with a boonie hat and flipflops. It was so different from his usual suit and overcoat that at first glance it didn’t look like Cas at all. It looked good, though, and Sam didn’t see why Dean would be laughing. “Looks like he’ll be comfortable – and not have to explain why he’s not getting sunburned if he keeps the hat on. What’s so funny?”

“An angel of the Lord dressed like a friggin’ tourist cliché, man. Come on, that’s hilarious and you know it.”

“No, Dean, that’s just you being mean. Cas looks good. Don’t you dare say anything about him when he gets here.” Sam briefly considered sending himself the picture, but Dean would make fun of him forever. He’d just have to get a picture of Cas when Cas got there. Cas wouldn’t mind. “At least he’s not trying to wear socks with the flipflops?”

“You do have a point there.” Dean shoved the phone in his pocket. “You gonna wear shorts too?”

“Yeah. They’re comfortable and much more practical for the beach than jeans. What, you’re not?”

“I don’t do shorts.”

“You’re an idiot. What’s the difference between shorts and swim trunks? You are going to wear those, right?”

“Course I am. One is designed for going in the water and everyone’s wearing them. One is designed for land use and looks dumb.”

“I’ll be sure to tell any women you flirt with that they look dumb in their shorts.”

“That’s different.”

“No, it’s really not. Only difference is that in one case you’re attracted and in the other you’re not.”

“Yeah, because shorts are dumb!”

Sam opened his mouth to keep the fight going when he realized it was pointless. “Fine. Enjoy the beach in July in jeans. Don’t let me hear you whining about the heat when Cas and I are perfectly comfortable.”

 

Cas was perfectly happy to let Sam take as many pictures of him as he wanted. After all, Claire had informed him that one of the most important activities on vacation was using photographs to document everything. Sam couldn’t help the giant smile. He’d have to find a way to thank Claire for this.

When he texted that to Claire, though, he got a response that stopped him cold. “You want to thank me? Tell him how you feel so that I don’t have to deal with the two of you pining anymore. Pining is not a good look for an angel!”

Claire was usually a pretty observant kid, and if there was anyone Cas would confide in, it would be Claire. Unless it was him or Dean, but Sam could easily understand why Cas wouldn’t tell either brother about pining for Sam. It was hard to imagine, though. Cas? Pining? He was doing a damn good job of hiding it, if he was.

Dean saw the way Sam was staring at his phone and stole it. He snorted. “God, yes. Please. I’m sick of the pining too!”

“What pining?” Cas asked from the back seat.

Dean tossed Sam’s phone over the bench. Sam realized a little too late what he was doing, and wasn’t able to intercept. He settled for glaring at Dean while Cas stared quizzically at the phone. “I don’t understand. How is you telling me how you feel supposed to be a thank you for Claire? How you feel about what?”

“Oh, for…” Dean rolled his eyes and put the car in gear. “No wonder this has gone on for all these years. You’re both idiots.”

“Dean, don’t be a jerk.” Sam turned around and took his phone back from Castiel. “Claire and Dean both seem to think this is a good idea, so… they want me to tell you how I feel about you.”

“Oh. Is this another ‘you’re family, Cas’ talk?”

“Well, if you ask some of the people who read the books…” Dean glared at Sam. Sam just smirked at him. “But no. This is an ‘I love you’ talk.”

“And that’s different because…”

“Like… romantically? Want to be your boyfriend?” If Dean said one word about the awkwardness that was bound to follow, Sam was going to kill him. Dean was the one who gave Castiel the phone so Sam was forced into this.

“Oh. I still don’t understand the benefit to Claire.”

“She seems to think you feel the same way…?”

“I would hope so, given that I’ve told her I do. Several times. I’ve also told her why I’m not telling you.”

Dean snickered at them both. “Except that you just did, Einstein.”

“Well, yes, but… Sam… wait.” Cas tilted his head and stared at Sam. “Oh. Wow.”

“And I’m suddenly regretting taking this vacation with the two of you if you’re going to be all new couple-y the whole damn time.”


End file.
